A Memorable Mission
by Charles The Cheesecake
Summary: Steven, Peridot, Connie, and Garnet embark on a long mission to a long forgotten safe-temple used during the war to retrieve an artifact. There, they have an exciting adventure, taking down one of their largest enemies with Peridot starting to understand the powers within her gem. Set after Complicating Things. Stevidot. Not concrete on the title.
**First, I am SO sorry about the month absence. I've had schoolwork, and a malfunctioning computer that I just fixed. But I'm back and there shouldn't be any more setbacks.**

 **And thanks for sticking with me through it.**

 **Okay, this is the sequel to Complicating thing. Had to make this two stories they had completely different ideas. That was more about the drama.**

 **Also, I got SOOOO many reviews saying to JUST DO IT. So guess what? I'm getting this out.**

 **Thanks to all you Stevidots out there. Without you're support, I wouldn't go out of my comfort zone like this.**

 **Shout out to CrystalDinnerGuest, a supporter and one of the best Stevidots out there, despite putting darkness into my Fav character. No offence, it's what fanfictions is about, writing whatever YOU feel it to be. Don't let another's opinion, especially mine, drag you under to their level. I've got a few friends that don't agree with me and my writing, but I focus on the ones that do.**

 **Thanks to you for being there and being one of my handful of motivations.**

 **Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Finally Introduced

Peridot tossed over the metal bottle she had just filled up with water from the sink and I catch it with both hands. The sides of it still had drops if water on it, but it was fine. Then I put it in the front-most and smallest compartment of my backpack along with another one. After zipping it up, I move on to the next one.

We were in the beach house, just a few hours after waking up for the day and the sunlight flooded through the windows.

This was two weeks after the night in the barn.

I was sitting in the middle of the room beside the coffee table, packing for a mission we were soon to embark on. Garnet said we'd be going to a temple in the desert. And Amethyst and Pearl wouldn't be with us. They were having a 'day off' today and headed of to who-knows-where.

Connie was coming with us, which would give me the perfect opportunity to introduce her to Peridot, something I should've done a long time ago. The longer I thought about it, the less awkward I came to think of that conversation.

"Okay," I say, putting my hands to my hips and referring back to a mental checklist I made. "Now we need food," I turn back to Peridot, "Pearl should have the MRE packs somewhere around here."

Even though I had no idea how she gotten them, Pearl somehow had military packaged meals stored here for emergencies. Oh well, didn't matter.

Peridot got down from the plastic stool she was on and looked through the bottom cabinets.

I couldn't see her when she ducked under the kitchen counter. But I could tell the first set of two she checked through didn't come up a winner, for I hear them shut almost immediately after being opened. A little more to the left, she tries again and I hear to crinkling of plastic as Peridot grabbed the supplies.

Then, she popped up into my view, holding two of the shiny plastic packages in the air. "Found them," she stated triumphantly.

I gave a thumbs up and took them as well after she tossed them to me. Then about ten or so more, one by one. Storing them in between the tomato and lettuce part of my backpack, they left quite a bit more space. And, since Garnet told me to make the most efficient use of all storage, I wanted to bring some more.

"Peri," I called, getting the gem's immediate attention. "Get me some Chaps and some sandwiches, please."

"Sure thing," she replied a little too enthusiastically.

Maybe it was just her, but she always sounded so joyful. It's why her voice and laugh force a smile on me every time I hear them.

While she opened the refrigerator door and took out the pre-made sandwiches, already wrapped in tin foil, she called over to me.

"Hey, Steven. When we're coming back from this mission, can we warp to the Kindergarten first." I felt a little uneasy with this question. Not because of my feelings, but those of Garnet's, Pearl's, and possibly Amethyst's.

The rest of the Gems still had doubts about Peridot, and probably will for a while. They just couldn't seem to forgive her for what she's done. Maybe I really did trust people too much, but that has only brought me good so far. Especially her.

I let her continue. "If I could grab some of the hardware from the drills' core, and possibly from the control room, I could make myself a new pair of limb enhancers!"

She turned around and kicked the fridge door closed behind her. Then she walked over to my with a pile of a dozen or so tin foil squares in her hands. She dropped them on the floor.

"I mean..." she rubbed the back of her neck, "If you trust me with them."

I felt a pang inside me. I quickly jump to my feet and grab Peridot's hands. "Don't ever question my trust for you," I say, looking her straight into her eyes with a stern look.

Her gaze stares back with a shining eyes. And, after some silence, she gives a compliant nod.

I want my point clear, I trust her with my life. No matter what she did in the past, or how many times Pearl told me to be careful around her.

A smile reaches my lips. I let go of one of her hands and drag her down to sit with me with the other.

We sat in silence as I packed the random food in my pack. Then, I double-checked that the top two slots to make sure everything is there. Once again back to my mental checklist, I made sure there was a grappling hook, made by Peridot, flares, binoculars, explosives, flashlights, and cell phone.

The grappling hook was made by Peridot a few weeks ago. She had always been used to having something productive to constantly do and couldn't stand doing nothing. I had tried to introduce her into video games and meditating, which was something Pearl had gotten me in to. But 'passing the time' wasn't something peridot found exciting. So she just decided to make a bunch of gear for missions and stuff like that.

That's also why we have the explosives. They're in the shape of a triangle, spray-painted a dark shade of green, and about one inch thick. Somehow, they were sticky on one end and would blow in that direction. That feature was for blowing a wall. I don't know how, but Peridot made them with just materials in the barn and whatever Amethyst had in her room. (Just imagine a lime-green, C4 in the shape of a triangle.)

Yeah, they were getting along so well that she allowed Peri into her room. I'm pretty happy on how good it's been going. But, like I said earlier, they'll always have doubts.

"So," started Peridot, finding a comfortable position laying on the floor with hands to her side, "What did briefing did Garnet give about this mission?"

I zipped up everything and turned my attention to her. After taking a second to think back.

So, Garnet told us we were going to be off for a few days, probably two or three. We needed to pack all the food, and other supplies, for it before-hand. There was an artifact there we needed to retrieve. And that there shouldn't be much fighting we needed to do as the temple we were heading to was abandoned, although we should always be prepared for anything.

"She didn't give much," I respond back. "She'll probably tell most of the details when we get there, like usual."

I looked up to the microwave clock. About half an hour past eleven. Connie's gonna be here soon. And Garnet should be ready at one.

"Wanna play some chess while we wait?" I ask. It's a game we've both played before. Pearl taught me a week ago and I instantly loved it. Still like video games a little better, though.

Peridot gives a smirk in response. "Well, sure. If you promise not to shed tears when I win."

My eyes narrow at her. "You talk big for someone who's gonna lose." I give her a playful shove.

She gave a small laugh as I open the storage room below the stairs and start shuffling through the board games.

###

As it turns out, Amethyst took a huge bite out of my chess board. I don't even know how, probably went on an eating spree while I left it sitting on the kitchen counter. Never again.

But we had a spare so we played using that one.

"White tile right, queen on own color." I repeated Pearl's words, remembering how to set up the board.

Peridot and I were having a pretty good game, playing on the coffee table. It was mostly quiet, besides the mindless side conversation we had about planning a date next week. I asked if she wanted to see the strawberry field where the great gem war was fought. She answered yes without hesitation.

"Anywhere as long as you're there," she added.

The match went on until eleven forty-five, which Connie should've been here by then but wasn't. Then to twelve. Then to twelve thirty.

Finally, I jumped up and threw my arms to the air. "Woooo!" I shout. "Checkmate!"

Peridot stared at me for a while, emotionlessly, letting me run around in a tight circle in victory.

Then I stopped and looked at her. "Peri?" I say, confused at her lack of speech.

We lock in a stare. It went on until I see a smirk come across her face.

Peridot's left hand raises and grabs ahold of her last remaining rook, which I didn't see. She slides it to take my bishop, taking her out of check. And, as I soon figure out, simultaneously puts me in checkmate.

"Don't celebrate too early," she tells me mockingly, looking up to my loss.

I palm my face. "Bet I look like an idiot," I say. Peridot chuckles in response.

She then gets up and walks over to me. "I think I'll take my prize," she says. Her hands reaches behind my head, pulling both her arms along. I could feel as they force me forward, pushing my face to her, and my lips to hers.

My eyes close as I happily accept my defeat.

After we finally pull away, we take a gaze into each other's eyes and blank expressions. Then we start giggling.

I spin her around and drag her to the ground. We both crash with a thud and I let go of her upon impact, sprawling us across the floor and putting our gaze to the ceiling.

"Love you, Peri," I say softly.

"Likewise," she responds.

I look again to the clock, blind to the time earlier. Man, where in the world is-

I hear the sound of footsteps on the wooden stairs, resonation through the wood under my ears. They were soft, nimble, but also quick. Very familiar to me.

Springboarding to my feet, I run up to the screen door and pull it wide open before Connie even had a chance to knock.

She wore her usual stripped-green shirt and overalls. A predominantly grey backpack sat on her shoulders, filled and popped out from everything she must've had. A sword handle stuck out of it. It was wider than her, looking at it from the side.

"Steven!" she exclaims, putting a enlightened expression on her face and so did I. We pull each other into a hug, lasting for a half second. Then we push away all contact. "I can't believe it's been two _weeks._ "

Truthfully, neither could I. "Missed you," I tell her.

Walking by me and entering the house, she gives me a playful elbow. "Same here."

She drops her pack by the door.

Her attention then turns to the green gem that stood in front of her. Peridot was a few inches shorter that Connie, about my height. As awkward as it could've been, Connie just treated it as meeting a new person.

"And you must be Peridot," she says, not expecting a response but reaching her hand out instead.

Peridot stood confused. "Yes," she says, "And you're the 'Connie' Steven has told me a lot about." She stared at the outreached hand in front of her, not knowing what to do.

I try to help.

"Peri," I say, grabbing the gem's attention. "As a polite form of greeting, people shake their hands."

"Oh," she responded. Peridot's own hand goes up, grasping Connie's and hey both give a light shake.

Garnet would be here to get us going at one, so the spent the time getting to know the other.

Peridot was really happy to meet Connie, although uneasy to say the least.

I got out a bowl of strawberries from the fridge for us to eat, giving them a light rinse in the sink. We mindlessly ate them as we lay on our backs on the hardwood floor and talked.

Peri learned about Connie training in swordsmanship, and her parents, and her school, and anything else Connie deemed important.

"So your mother is a healer?" Peridot asked.

Connie chuckled. "Well, I guess," she said, "She just helps people that have really bad injuries, to simply put it."

"Hmm," noised Peridot, "Why doesn't she use Stevens healing saliva for that?"

She turns to me, expecting an answer.

I threw another strawberry into my mouth and talked while chewing. "Well, Peri." I swallow. "Most people just aren't into magic and stuff like that. Actually, I think they're just weirded out by it. Well...maybe not Ronaldo."

"Ugh," Connie exclaimed, " _That_ annoying guy? I don't understand how he gets anything done. He's only hired by his dad and he can't even be custodian at a fry place for four hours a day without slacking off and working on that dumb website of his." Connie showed a ticked off look. She seemingly hated Ronaldo with a passion, even though she was always so friendly around and to him.

And it really wasn't like Connie to be mad at anyone. But, I ignored the fact and kept talking.

"Well, I wouldn't say he's too bad," I reply. "I mean, I like his videos."

Peridot turned over to her stomach and propped her head up on her elbows facing between me and Connie to get a more comfortable position. "He's one of those more curious humans," she comments. "Although, many of his judgements are false beyond comparison."

Connie gives a short, "Pffff," then rolled her eyes. "Yeah, just like my parents."

Okay, this _really_ wasn't like her. To blatantly insult her parents? Behind their backs or not, she'd never do that.

She grabbed her first strawberry, plucked off the leaves, and popped it in her mouth.

Instantaneously, her eyes bulged and she hurriedly got up, ran behind the kitchen counter, and spat the strawberry into the trash.

I was confused, and somewhat horrified. "Bu-...but, you love strawberries," I managed to say meekly.

My legs nervously push me up and to Connie, wiping the dark pink splotches from her mouth. I grab her shoulders, causing her to stare back.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Connie chuckled and gave me a gentle shove. "Yes, I'm okay." She looked into my eyes and realized that I was serious.

She stroked her arm. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably just that time of month again." She offers a nonchalant smile.

"Oh," I say, "Well that explains it."

Dad told me how some girls get really mixed up emotions on their, uhhh... Period, yeah that's the word. They also get their senses 'mixed' up, too, explaining the strawberry.

At least I know it's just that and not because something was terribly wrong.

So we settle back down, just as Garnet warped into the room.

She fixed her glasses, then addressed us. "Hello, Steven, Peridot, Connie. You guys ready to go?"

As me and Connie picked up our backpacks, Peridot strolled over to Garnet's side.

"Where have you been?" she inquired.

"A cave system, about five hundred miles away from here," Garnet replied.

Connie took her place by Garnet, opposite from Peridot.

I joined by my gem and took her hand. She took a second to give me a smile, then went back to Garnet.

"Why were you there?" Peri asked.

I looked up as well, expecting an answer. It was extremely noticeable our size differences, what with Garnet as tall as the two of us put together.

Literally.

"Well," Garnet started, "It was where I had my first kiss. And it's nice to revisit old memories." She smiled.

"Oh, you mean the cave you were in after Ruby escaped the Homeworld ship?" I say. Then I was slightly confused. "But you never said you kissed in your story."

Garnet gave a slight chuckle. "No, Steven, not that cave. And not that kiss either. That was Ruby's and Sapphire's first kiss. The one I was at, was where I had _mine_."

The three of us exchanged a look between ourselves. By their faces, I could tell they were just as confused as me.

Connie asked the question we all were thinking.

"Who was it with?"

Garnet's glasses symbolically held all her mystery. The only times she would ever tell me a secret, or show an emotion like anger, was when they were off.

I don't need to experience that anger again, I'll just run next time instead of slapping her.

And those glasses didn't come off this time.

"I'll tell you guys one day," she said. "Now, let's focus on our mission."

And she warped us off.

###

 **How was it? What'dya think?**

 **There won't be too much Stevidot romance in this one, guys. But don't worry, I have something planned in the middle of this story just for them to spend some time together.**

 **Try and guess who was Garnet's first kiss. I'll either reveal in next chapter, or until someone guesses correctly.**

 **Also, a later story will indeed consist of a ship between either Rose and Greg, or with the Fire and Ice.**

 **Remember in a past story where I referred you all to a poll to decide my next story? Well, that was at the top.**

 **It asked your favorite ship(s). Connverse was at the top with 8 people, but I ignored that because that's gonna happen anyways. Rupphire tied with 8, and so did Rose and Greg. So I'll pick and we'll go from there.**

 **Get ready for chapter two of We're all on an Hourglass, I finally figured out where Imma go with it.**

 **And stay a Connversal.**


End file.
